


Poisoned beauty

by Shironekotama



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironekotama/pseuds/Shironekotama
Summary: Just a quick poem I wrote. I could imagine Veronica using poems to come to terms with everything (and burn them after to avoid leaving evidence ^^"). So here´s a little chansaw-ish poem cause I´m a sad bean obsessed with this ship. I hope you´ll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)





	Poisoned beauty

A tale, as ugly as can be  
And dangerous, as you will see  
It started joking, funny, shining  
‘till it made all the good ones crying. 

Her voice, like thunder in a storm  
Protects herself through roses thorn  
Bloody lips, porcelain skin  
A character like paper thin

Don´t bother asking  
Don´t hesitate  
Don´t think –  
He said that ´he must clean the slate´

His attitude, like fresh new air  
His face, burying in my hair  
His lips on mine, his love so warm  
I never thought that he could harm

I´ve been so blind  
I served the drink  
I did as told  
I didn´t think.

Her lips, now of a shining blue  
Oh, how I wished I had a clue.   
I hear her whining still at night  
Her presence gives me such a fright

At some point   
I wished she was gone  
Why, oh why  
Can´t I move on?

**Author's Note:**

> please don´t be too hard with me, I´m still getting used to write in english more often. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
